The Last Night
by SilverElf
Summary: The last night of Lily and James' life...as seen by their lifelong friends, the Marauders. Peter makes the hardest choice of all, Remus searches for answers, and Sirius realizes his mistake in trusting Peter...
1. Part One

The Last Night  
  
Though it was night, the woods were anything but silent. The old pine trees creaked slowly in the weak wind that gently swayed them back and forth. The snow misted slowly down as the scavenging squirrels ran for cover from the settling cold. It was a chill that froze bones, and even as the animals in the park stored themselves away, a deep fear resided in their hearts. It was a cold that many would not survive. In the morn, they knew that many would fade from the familiar landscape, never to be seen again. Suddenly, the forest quieted in anticipation. Something was coming...  
  
Peter Pettigrew stumbled through the undergrowth, twigs breaking underneath his heavy footfalls as he panted, lost for breath. He was a man just entering his prime, his childhood huskiness finally leaving his body and granting him a slightly sculpted frame. His rich brown hair waved around his pale face as the slight wind rocked him. His watery blue eyes held no vibrancy, however, just confusion and fright.  
  
He fell hard as the wet leaves slid out from under his feet. He crashed into the ground, and his wand bounced out of his grasp. "Noo... ," he moaned, grasping his injured ankle. He lay there, writhing in pain, as something in the woods broke through the trees behind him. Panic overtook him, and ignoring his swelling ankle, he writhed through the leaves, reaching out for his wand. He stood unsteadily and hobbled off into the forest. He vaguely considering becoming a rat, but he knew that if his ankle was broken, the effort of transforming could leave him permanently disfigured. Besides, it wasn't a certainty that he could manage the transformation anyways, and it would leave him without a wand, utterly defenseless.  
  
He mumbled incoherently, trying to recall the spell that Remus had taught him. The sounds behind him grew louder, and he gasped, faltering. But courage and love swelled in his heart and he found a new strength. His pace redoubled, and he finally dove into a hollow tree, gasping for breath. The Message Spell finally came to him, and he whispered "_Delivera_!". He wand sparked, and he swore quietly. He tried again, and the small blue light flickered and died as soon as it left his wand. More crashing and a few loud swears came from Peter's left, and he held his breath in fright. Three tall men stumbled out of the forest, looking carefully around the clearing as Peter attempted the spell for a third time. The fear they embedded in him worked, and he sent a tiny speck of blue light out into the forest. The Death Eaters did not see the light, however, for they were busy arguing.  
  
"Can't hear him anymore. He's hidden, or apparated. We ought to blast the damn woods apart," said one of men.  
  
The one in the lead spun on him, "No! We have our orders. He is not to be... mishandled. Besides, that dolt can't even transfigure a teapot. If he's apparated, we'll be finding his head 'round the next bend.' "  
  
Peter sat transfixed in his hiding spot. The three men before him were all cloaked in black, their faces hidden from the light. Their identities, however, were not concealed. Even the most junior of wizards could have recognized them. They were on the front cover of the _Daily Prophet_ every morning, and their very names inspired terror. For they were Death Eaters, and they were after Peter. They'd found him taking a midnight walk in the park and chased him down. "Hurry, Remus." he whispered as they spread out and started their search, "Hurry."  
  
A hundred miles away, Remus Lupin awoke with a start. A small blue light prodded him insistently, and he sighed. "Poor Peter. Will he never get the hang of this spell?" he muttered to himself, reaching for his wand. He poked the blue light gently, though he knew that words would probably be too much to expect. In its true form, the small light was to reveal a replica of the sender's face, which delivered a message. Peter, however, simply could not master it. Not that that was unusual, for Peter had trouble with the simplest of spells. The blue light warmed when Lupin's wand touched it, and it exhaled a squeaky breath. "Help!" it cried feebly as it flickered and went out. Lupin reached out for his wizarding robes. It was going to be a long night.  
  
A few minutes later he was dressed and ready to depart. He mumbled a few quick words and apparated in Sirius Black's living room.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" yelled Sirius, diving behind his couch.  
  
Lupin sighed again, "It's only me, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius stood quickly, and dusted himself off. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You're goddamn rude, you are. Apparating into my living room at two in the morning? I could have killed you!"  
  
"As you dove behind your couch, crying out like a small child--" replied Lupin dryly.  
  
"It was a war cry!" countered Sirius. "I have weapons back there, you know!"  
  
Lupin took a quick glance behind the couch. "A cockroach cluster and a feather duster. Now I'm really frightened."  
  
Sirius stretched his arms out, and his back cracked loudly, causing Lupin to wince. "Oh, shut your face. What do you want, anyways?" His face held a shrewd, suspicious look. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, actually. I just received a message from Peter. Something's not right."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "You woke me up for THAT? Oh, for crying out loud. I really should have killed you." He seemed to be forcing a light tone with his sarcasm but the skepticism in his eyes didn't fade.  
  
Noticing this, Lupin's eyes lit up slightly. "No, its for real this time. He sent me a message spell."  
  
Sirius laughed despite himself. "Good joke. What did it do, quack at you? Or did it just wake you up and float away?"  
  
"Sirius...," said Lupin warningly, and Sirius shut up. "There is something wrong. The message squeaked 'help!' before it faded out. He's never been able to do that before. Something's scared him."  
  
Sirius yawned, his face hardening as he truly began to wake up. "Why are you so insistent about this? What do _you_ want with Peter, anyways?"  
  
Finally realizing that the skepticism was not about Peter's cry for help, but about his validity, Lupin threw his hands up in anger, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I think you already know what I mean, Remus."  
  
"You bastard! What else do I have to do to prove to you that it wasn't me? I had nothing to do with it! Dumbledore believes me. Why won't you?"  
  
"Dumbledore is a trusting dolt sometimes. I don't believe you, Remus. Caradoc Dearborn was with YOU when he vanished. Another comrade of ours gone, and its your fault. What about that time with Lily? I saw you, and on my honor, I never said anything to James, but I can't, I won't, forget it. You betrayed James, Remus. And you forced Lily to betray him too when you kissed her. Now Dumbledore knows that one of the Marauders is feeding Voldemort information. How can I not suspect you? I can't trust you anymore." Sirius' face was sorrowful for a moment before the bitterness overtook it, "For all I know, you're calling you dear little Death Eater friends right now." Lupin stood before him, his anger overcoming all his other emotions. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius cut him off. "If you're just going to stand there and rage at me, I suggest you leave. My bed is calling."  
  
Lupin glared at Sirius, "Caradoc had already left my house. I had nothing to do with it, I swear to you. And Lily...it was a mistake. A stupid boyish mistake."  
  
Sirius advanced on him, "Well, your swear isn't worth shit here. Leave."  
  
"And what of Peter? I know there's something wrong. I can feel it. Will you just abandon him, Sirius? He is our friend."  
  
"Well seeing as you'd probably just like to kill him, I wouldn't use the term 'friend' so loosely. I'm sure it's nothing. A bird probably flew into his window and he pissed his pants. Poor stupid arse..." his voice faded out, leaving Lupin to wonder who he was referring to.  
  
"Goddamn you, Sirius!" yelled Lupin as he slammed the nearest thing to him, a transfiguration book, onto the floor. "I'm sick of your excuses about why you shouldn't believe me. I'm going to find him, even if I have to do it alone."  
  
Sirius waved him off, and Lupin dissapparated with an angry bang. Sirius shook his head, and yawning, reached for his wand. A tiny brown owl greeted him and dropped a mouse in his lap. "Not now," he said, "I've got work to do." Maybe Lupin was right, he certainly had been agitated. Sirius went outside and readied his motorbike. Lupin didn't know where Peter was hiding, but Sirius did. It was part of the Secret-Keeper arrangement. At any rate, it couldn't hurt to check on Peter. He revved the bike as quietly as he could and raced off into the night.  
  
Lupin was at Dumbledore's side before the noise in Sirius' apartment had faded. Dumbledore, as always, was up and about, milling aimlessly through the Order's headquarters. He glanced up at once as Lupin dusted himself off. "What is it, Remus?"  
  
"Peter. He sent me a message spell. He's in trouble, but I don't have the faintest idea where to look for him. He's supposed to be in hiding. I thought maybe you could help me with that."  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid not. One person can only know so much, Remus."  
  
Lupin swore under his breath. "Tell me one thing, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
The old wizard looked up at him, "What is it?"  
  
"Sirius is still the Potter's Secret-Keeper, isn't he? I mean...," his voice faded out unpleasantly, and Dumbledore himself gulped at the thought.  
  
"As far as I know. James would trust Sirius with his life."  
  
"At least, that's what we're banking on."  
  
Dumbledore smiled faintly, but he was tired, and it showed in his demeanor. "Yes, my lad. It is indeed."  
  
Lupin sighed as he looked out the window. The city of London was so calm at night. It was dark, with a sprinkling of lights throughout the landscape. Overhead, the clouds were filling in, and a light flurry was making its way through the city. "Your word is good enough for me, Dumbledore. I'm off, I shall see if his mother knows anything of his whereabouts. I will find Peter. Though Sirius would abandon him to the vultures, I cannot." he glanced over at Dumbledore, "We were always so unkind to him in grade school, and well, I've always felt a bit guilty about it myself. Not that I would have ever said anything to him then, or now even, but..."  
  
Dumbledore lowered a hand on his shoulder, "I know, Remus. Go on. Find Peter, I'll look over things here, and at your house."  
  
Lupin smiled frailly as he dissaparated with a small pop. Dumbledore sighed as he took over Lupin's spot near the window. He watched as the snowflakes grew in magnitude. How could the world be so beautiful, and yet so corrupted by evil? Many died that night, as many were born. Happiness was mixed with sorrow and despair." And that is one of the mysteries of the world that I will never understand, but must simply accept," said Dumbledore quietly, turning away from the falsely serene picture outside, "I may only play my part."  
  
Snape's face appeared in the fire that was crackled under the stone mantle near the door. "Tonight, Dumbledore. There is to be a meeting, and I suspect a murder."  
  
Dumbledore looked up alertly, "Any idea who?"  
  
Snape shook his greasy head, "None, Professor. I must leave."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and Snape disappeared from the fireplace. He glanced back outside again. "Such a cold world." he murmured as he prepared to warn Frank Longbottom.  
  
Peter lay quietly inside his hollow tree. The Death Eaters were moving further and further away from him, and he felt slightly relieved. However, at the same time, he was upset. Remus, for all his tales of friendship, had deserted him. Peter had known that Sirius would never come, and James was in hiding, but of all the people to betray him... it had been Remus, the one who had always been kind.  
  
"What kind of friends are they, anyways?" asked his mind.  
  
His fingers squeezed reassuringly around the Snitch that James had given him, "They are good friends."  
  
"Friends? Friends?" inquired his mind indignantly for some of these. "What kind of friends tease you, leave you behind, desert you when you are in need? You've been blind, Peter. Friends are supposed to include you, protect you. They are supposed to want you."  
  
"They do want me, I know it." he mumbled silently. "Look, my Snitch, James gave it to me when he married Lily. I was an usher at his wedding! They were my best friends in school, my very best friends! They always helped me when I didn't understand. I never would have become an Animagus without their help. I probably wouldn't have even graduated."  
  
"Does any of that matter now? They left you, Peter. They were supposed to protect you. But now they have finally left you behind for good. They do not care for you. They're not coming."  
  
To this, Peter's kind heart was silent. They had indeed deserted him to the wolves. A shriek in the forest made him look up. All three Death Eaters had collapsed on the ground, each clutching their arm in pain. As suddenly as it began, it stopped. The three stood, and the leader directed them. "Go to him. I will remain behind, in case Pettigrew is still hiding here. Tell him what we have found."  
  
The other two nodded and dissaparated with two tiny pops. The remaining Death Eater sat upon an old log and looked around, "I know you're out there." he said, his voice as cold as the chill of death, "I know you're hiding. Why? What is there to be gained from refusing him?" Silence answered, and he chuckled cruelly. "His side is the powerful one. Just you wait. You cannot escape us. We've caught you before, and we'll catch you again."  
  
Peter Pettigrew tried to ignore the words of the Death Eater, but they ate away at his heart. Deep inside, he knew that to refuse was to pick the losing side, the dangerous side. But to lose Remus and James as companions...was it worth it?  
  
Lupin apparated in front yard of Peter's mother. He knew better than to appear in her living room. Being a Muggle, and still not quite accustomed to magic, she probably would have struck him over the head with a frying pan. He rang the doorbell, and heard her rushing through the house, trying to look decent before she opened the door. "Who is it?" she rasped.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin, ma'am. I'm sure you don't remember me, but I..."  
  
"You are a friend of Peter's, he speaks of you often. Yes, yes, come in." she opened the door, and Lupin entered, seating himself in her living room. She was hesitant to look at him. "Its...its not anything bad, is it?" She was clearly frazzled, her short grey hair sticking out at all angles. She was a short, stout woman, much like Peter had been as a child. She even had his watery blue eyes.  
  
Lupin sighed, and a tear trickled down her face. "I knew it." she said quietly.  
  
"Its not that bad, at least, I don't think it is. But I need to find him, he may be in trouble. Do you have any idea where he is?"  
  
She shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry. He wouldn't even tell me. I know that he likes to go for walks in Bellivea Park, but I don't know where he's living. He's supposed to be in hiding."  
  
Lupin frowned. "I suppose that is as good a place as any to begin. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Pettigrew."  
  
She grabbed his hand, "Will you please come back here and give me news of Peter? I don't care if its bad...I, I just can't stand not knowing what is going on. And I couldn't bear to hear it from those horrid ministry wizards... Do you know what the Army is, Remus?" he nodded yes, and she continued, "I feel like I'm going to receive one of those yellow telegrams any moment now. But I'd rather hear it... from his friend. Could you do me that much?"  
  
Remus watched as her eyes filled with tears, and it stirred something deep within him. He nodded and replied, "I can make no promises, but I will try to send you news of Peter one way or another."  
  
"Thank you." she breathed, letting go of him. He strode out the door and mumbled a few quick words, disappearing instantly in the gathering snow. Mrs. Pettigrew stood in the doorway as the winds whipped around her. She looked out into the grey expanse and whispered, "Come back to me, my little lad. Your mother misses you so." She grasped the rosary beads at her neck and turned back into her house. It was beyond her control now.  
  
Peter was fighting himself. Part of him was loyal to the Marauders, but part of him wanted to leave, to join the stronger side. He had learned early on that he needed others to protect him; he was not a good enough wizard to fend for himself. The Snitch struggled madly in his grasp until he finally stuffed it in his pocket. His hands freed, he lowered his head into them. He sat there, crying silently. He cried for his weakness. He never should have betrayed them in the first place.  
  
When Voldemort had found him the first time, he should have run for it, or stood up and died a courageous death. But he was not a courageous person. It was something he had always lacked, and it was why he had hid behind the others in grade school. So, the fool that he was, he gave Voldemort information about the Potter's whereabouts. And Voldemort had come back, again and again. Peter was too scared to stand up to him.  
  
But now Peter had to hide. Now he had their secret...the Potters' secret. He could not, he would not betray them again. Tonight would be the night that he finally faced his fears. The little child, Harry, he could not sacrifice him to Voldemort. No. Tonight was the night...his chest swelled with pride. The Potters had entrusted him with their secret. They valued him, even above Sirius and Remus. The idea of that power sent a surge through his veins. To him it felt like courage, but any idea of that disappeared as people began appearing in the clearing.  
  
His mouth dropped as more and more cloaked men appeared out of the mist. Finally, to his absolute horror, another man, taller than the others, stepped out in front.  
  
"Where are you, Peter?" he hissed softly, "I thought we had an arrangement. I thought you trusted us." His voice rose and fell like that of a snake given the power of speech. It was high for a man's, but at the same time menacing and powerful. His pale face was illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes, two pale brown slits, searched the forest. Finally, his voice softened, "I thought you were our friend, Peter. I thought you meant to join us. We need your powers, Peter. Here you will be appreciated. We will protect you."  
  
Peter's heart warmed instantly. Voldemort's voice persuaded him, prodded him softly to come out. But he hung back. "For James, Sirius, and Remus. For Lily and Harry. I will not desert them. They trust me." He placed his right hand over his heart, "Stay true, Pettigrew." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Voldemort hissed his displeasure, and the other Death Eaters stepped back unconsciously. "Peter, there is no one here for you now," he continued as the softness in his voice was replaced with malcontent, "They have deserted you. Even Remus. Come to us now, or face the consequences. Choose wisely, Peter Pettigrew. Do not throw your life away."

To be continued…..

A/N: Caradoc is an actual character who was mentioned as an original Phoenix member (in the 5th book) who "mysteriously disappeared". The "scene" between Lupin and Lily came about as a result of Duskrider Q's ingenuity…it was her who noticed that Lupin seemed to be too fond of Lily in the 3rd movie, and I played off that idea.


	2. Part Two

The Last Night, Part 2

As Peter's mind held him back, his legs pushed him forward out of his hiding place. His heart and mind screamed as one, "No! Its wrong! Do not listen! Draw out your wand!" but his body refused to listen. His eyes filled with tears as Voldemort approached him.  
  
"Well?" asked Lord Voldemort impatiently. "What do you have to say for yourself? What information do you have for me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, directing his answer at both Voldemort and his memory of James and Lily. He was not simply not strong enough to resist. His body was consumed with sorrow for the loss of his friends, until the memories of his childhood came flooding back to him. They had laughed at him, made fun of him, left him behind. He was not wanted. They had not even come for him when he asked for help. They wouldn't come for him, even though he held James' secret. They were on the wrong side, the weak side. It was time to become part of the stronger front.  
  
He looked up at Lord Voldemort, his mind clear and made up. "I know where the Potters are... my Lord." A grin slowly spread across Voldemort's face as he gestured for Peter to continue.  
  
Peter stepped back slightly, his faded blue eyes shifting uncomfortably. After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat. A voice that was his own, but broken by fear, distantly proclaimed, "James and Lily Potter are currently residing at number 7 Astbury, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire county, England along with their son Harry, an owl named Hereric, and Falki the cat."  
  
Silence. Voldemort turned away from Peter to face the rest of the Death Eaters, his face alight with malicious glee. "Tonight shall be a night to remember!" Peter made his way into the ranks of Death Eaters, and Voldemort reached out and pressed two pale fingers onto his forearm, branding him with the Dark Mark. Peter opened his mouth in pain, but he knew that with this pain came acceptance and that was enough to silence him. He followed the rest of the Death Eaters as they rushed out of the forest, and for the first time he was not terrified when he saw one of them joyously release the Dark Mark into the sky in celebration of what was to come. For the first time, he felt as though he belonged.  
  
Sirius quieted his motorcycle with a wave of his wand. He stepped off and strode over towards the door of Peter's house. It was not a large house by any account, but it suited Peter- a bachelor who lived alone. Sirius raised his fist and knocked briskly on the door. He waited a few moments with no response then knocked again. Silence greeted him, and Sirius swore despite himself. His raised his wand, muttered "Alohomora!" and banged the door open. "Peter!" he called, "Where are you? Why's Remus in such a tizzy?" Still silence, and Sirius swore again, "Damn it, Peter! Where are you?" he yelled as he made his way through the house. After not finding him in the bedroom, he ran through the house, quickly glancing in each of the rooms. Peter was nowhere to be found, but at the same time, Sirius could find no trace of a struggle. Everything was in its proper place, the dishes stacked and sitting in the cupboard, the bed made, the television turned off. Sirius searched for clues that might lead to his whereabouts, when suddenly a thought struck him. What if he'd been wrong...if Remus wasn't the informant... "James!" he cried quietly as he ran back for his bike, revving it with a quick wave of his wand. "I'm coming James!" he called as his bike drove off into the night, "Hold on, James. I'm coming."  
  
Remus apparated in park's courtyard entrance. He stooped over for a second before beginning his search. Apparating tired him quickly, and he no longer had the strength that he'd had as a boy. He was constantly weary; the rigors of transforming into a werewolf zapped the last of his energy reserves. He traced his hand in the growing snow beneath his feet. The storm was worsening, there would be a solid foot by morning. When he finally glanced up, he gasped and fell to his knees. The Dark Mark was shining brightly in the sky. "Peter!" he breathed, reaching out with his hand. Though there was the possibility that the Death Eaters had taken someone else, he knew deep within him that Peter had been here. Inwardly, he felt sorrow for the loss of his friend, but only a single tear slipped down his cheek. He was too spent to cry. He climbed to his feet and combed the woods speedily, but he couldn't find any trace of a body. He couldn't find anything. He stood in the middle of a clearing, looking carefully around him. "What happened here?" he asked quietly, "I don't understand. They never hide their dead..." He shook his head to clear it, but no insight came to him. Was Peter alive? Had he been taken? Tortured? "Perhaps Dumbledore will understand." he mumbled, turning and setting off for the Order's headquarters, which was a few blocks away. He turned and looked back at the woods one last time. "Goodbye, Peter." he whispered, "I'm sorry. I...I tried."  
  
Dumbledore had returned to his post at the window. Trepidation had settled in his heart, and dread had draped itself around his shoulders, making him shiver. Something was to happen tonight, but he did not know what. Suddenly, he saw a wiry person coming out of the darkness. The man paused for a moment and looked up towards Dumbledore's window, and Dumbledore immediately recognized Lupin. He fairly ran down the stairs, for he knew that Lupin brought bad news. He swung the door open, and Lupin walked in, eager to get away from the cold. His hollow expression told Dumbledore more than he needed to know. "Is it Peter, then? Where?"  
  
Lupin glanced up at him, but his face held confusion as well as sorrow. "I think so...but it was so confusing. His mother told me he likes to go for walks in Bellivea Park, but when I got there...The Dark Mark was in the sky, but I could find no trace of a body."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "That's unusual...did you find any other signs?"  
  
"No. Nothing. I don't understand, Professor."  
  
"Neither do I. Wait here, and I shall see what I can do." Dumbledore turned away and strode up the stairs, muttering as he went. Lupin seated himself on the couch and waited for him to return. Suddenly, Hagrid, who had been sleeping earlier, rushed down the stairs. Lupin stood immediately, "What is it, Hagrid?"  
  
He was crying, but he faced Lupin through his tears, "I'm sorry, Remus." he mumbled as he clasped one giant hand on Lupin's shoulder. "Dumbledore's jus' bin ter see me. It's... It's... Lily and James. Voldemort... he... he killed. . . ," his voice faded off and he went to look away, but Lupin collapsed in his arms. "Remus!" cried Hagrid in alarm, but Lupin was still conscious.  
  
He stood unsteadily and looked back up at Hagrid. "I'm...I'm..." But he never did finish what he was trying to say. He pushed past Hagrid and tried to get up the stairs. But he tripped and fell on the landing. Hagrid watched him sorrowfully for a few minutes before leaving the building, having his own job to complete. As the door slammed shut behind him, Lupin clenched his hands in two tight fists. Tears were beyond him, his sorrow was too deep. He raised himself up against the wall, but could get no further. He was so tired...and yet his mind was spinning. Hatred, sorrow, despair, disbelief...the emotions flew through his mind. He felt as though he'd never be whole again. Dumbledore stopped before he came upon him, and his own eyes filled with tears. Lupin heard him on the stairs and glanced up at him. "Tell me it isn't true, Dumbledore. Please..."  
  
Dumbledore hesitated before he said quietly, "I'm sorry, Remus. There was a large gathering of Death Eaters tonight, but no one ever imagined..." his voice shook slightly, and Lupin caught the anger in his tone.  
  
Frustration clouded behind Lupin's eyes. "I'll kill him myself. I'll kill Sirius with my bare hands."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Don't get involved, Remus. I will deal with it myself. Stay here and wait for my direction."  
  
"Don't get involved? DON'T GET INVOLVED? HE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND DUMBLEDORE!" roared Lupin, "HOW CAN I NOT GET INVOLVED? I can't, I won't just stand here and wait. I'm tired of playing the good boy."  
  
Dumbledore hesitated before he replied, choosing his words carefully. "Remus, listen to me. Harry is still alive. We don't know how, or why. Voldemort may be gone, no one's sure yet. At any rate, the boy is still alive. I...I have to make arrangements for him. Now. Wait here, and I'll send word when there's news. I suggest you wake the others." He strode past him and closed the door curtly behind him.  
  
Lupin was still on the ground. Voldemort gone? Harry alive? It didn't make sense. Why had Harry lived? There were so many that had died...Marlene, Benjy, Gideon, even James. Though some were arguably not the best wizards, there was no one superior to James. And the boy...he had survived. James was gone, but his child lived. How was it possible? He shook his head slowly. He was in shock and he knew it. He could not think clearly. He stood unsteadily and made his way up the stairs, to find that his yelling had already awoken the entire house. Five other wizards stood at the top of the stairs, all in their pajamas and slippers. "Who is it, Remus?" asked Emmeline Vance quietly.  
  
Lupin looked up at them, their saddened faces. Truly, the name did not matter, for they were all brothers and sisters in this war. "J...James and Lily." he gulped quietly.  
  
Emmeline glanced up at the ceiling, her eyes filling with tears. "Why did it have to be a family with a child? The poor lad didn't even have a chance to live." Dedalus Diggle reached up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's not entirely true," started Remus, and the others stared at him. "According to Hagrid, Harry survived. It-- it appears that Voldemort did not. Dumbledore's gone to sort it out. We're to stay here and wait word."  
  
Emmeline's face sparked with silvery tears, but her confusion was clear even through her sorrow. "But how? He's alive? You-Know-Who's gone? Remus, what are you talking about?"  
  
Amidst her questions, Lupin felt the impact of the night's events hit him like a load of bricks. He stumbled tiredly. "I don't know Emmeline. I don't know anything." He pushed past them, desperate for sleep and solitude. Dedalus started after him, but Emmeline held him back. "Let him be. I shouldn't have questioned him. He needs to sort himself out before he'll be able to answer us."  
  
Lupin fell onto the first bed he passed. He lay there quietly, thinking about what had just happened. It was over, but at such a terrible price. Was it worth it? "No, Remus, don't think that. It will never be worth it." he scolded himself. He reached out into the space above him, as though he was trying to reach heaven and pull James back. "But he can't come back. He can't come back..." his voice faded off as he dropped slowly into slumber.   
  
Sirius landed his bike with a dull thump in the snow and dismounted, his heart not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Thought the Dark Mark was conspicuously absent, the house had mostly collapsed, and only frame around the front door was still intact. He saw rustling inside, and his heart leapt. "James!" he called gleefully, "You're alright!"  
  
But as he approached the door, it became clear that the figure was anybody but James. He was too tall, and too wide..."Hagrid?" asked Sirius. "But, I don't understand...what happened? What are you doing here?"  
  
Hagrid was shifting rubble. "Harry's somewhere in this mess. The lil' tyke might be still alive." His voice was rough and dry, worn out from tears.  
  
Sirius stood rooted to the spot, his eyes widening in disbelief. "But if Harry's alive, then surely James is! Where is he, Hagrid? Have they moved him to St. Mungo's already?"  
  
Hagrid lifted his face to Sirius', and he saw the hope glimmering in his eyes. It almost broke his heart to speak, "He's, he's gone, Sirius. I found him near the door, and Lily near the bedroom. 'Ranged 'em best I could." He pointed over towards the edge of the yard, where two bodies lay, each covered with a sheet.  
  
Sirius didn't reply, but ran over to his lost friend. "James!" he cried silently as he hugged the body to his chest. "No, James, no..." he whispered, folding back the sheet to find the all-too familiar look of shock. He raised a shaking hand and closed James' eyes, "I'm so sorry... I should come sooner James. I should have been the secret-keeper. I should...I should..." his voice faded out, and Hagrid reached down and placed one large hand on his shoulder. "Per'aps I shouldn' be sayin' this now, Sirius, but 'tain't all lost. Harry's still 'ere." As if to back up Hagrid's claim, a tiny cry issued forth from the bundle of blankets under Hagrid's left arm. Sirius glanced up, and Hagrid handed a swaddled Harry down to him. Sirius laid James down gently on the ground and hugged Harry close to his chest. "He looks just like his Dad." he said quietly.  
  
Hagrid nodded in agreement, " 'Cept for the eyes. He's got Lily's eyes."  
  
"That he does." Sirius swept the blanket back off his head and gasped, "What is that, Hagrid? What happened to him? Will he be alright?"  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Far as I can tell. It's from Voldemort no doubt. It's a mys'try 'ow Harry survived. Even looks like You-Know-Who's gone."  
  
"Gone?" asked Sirius hollowly. Sirius noticed that there was no Dark Mark ominously floating over the cottage. He held the little child still tighter, as if trying to find the power within him, "And he's just a child..."  
  
"Don't un'erstand it meself. Jus' followin' Dumbledore's orders. He seemed to 'ave thought summat like this would 'appen tonight."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hagrid?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent me 'ere to collect Harry. He's to go to his aunt's and uncle's, an wait fer' the res' o' Dumbledore's orders."  
  
Sirius stood up and looked Hagrid in the eye. "What are you talking about? Give Harry to me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather I'll look after him--"  
  
Hagrid shook his head, "Don't do this, Sirius. Not tonight you can', and you know it. He'll be safe with me 'n Dumbledore, at least fer tonight, until we figure it all out. He's ter go ter his aunt 'n uncle in the mornin', but if you jus' talk ter Dumbledore tomorrow, I'm sure he'll explain it ter yeh."  
  
Sirius started to protest, but then he realized the direness of his own situation. He was believed to be the Secret Keeper. He would be hunted...and Harry would not be safe with him. He looked down at Harry one last time. Hagrid was right, Harry would be safe with him. His hand brushed his cheek gently, and Harry smiled. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek before handing him back to Hagrid. "Take my bike, Hagrid. It'll be faster than the Underground. I won't be needing it anymore." For his mind was made up. He glanced back at James and Lily, and he knew what he had to do. He had to make things right again. A life for a life.  
  
"Are yeh sure, Sirius? 'Dunno when I'll be able ter return..."  
  
"Take it, Hagrid. And hurry, the Muggles will be here any minute now. They're looking out their windows." His voice was harsh, and it startled Hagrid.  
  
"You alright, Sirius?"  
  
"I'm...fine, Hagrid." He looked up Hagrid, anger written in his brows, "I'll be fine. Take Harry and go." Hagrid shook his head and turned away. Grief did strange things to people, he knew that just as well as anyone. He'd been unimaginably angry when his Dad had died. He wrapped Harry up securely in his coat and mounted the bike. Sirius still sat by James and Lily, but as Hagrid revved the engine, he looked up at him one last time. "Are you sure you know how to use it?" he asked, referring to the bike.  
  
"Aye." replied Hagrid, "I'll manage."  
  
Sirius nodded. It was not the first time Hagrid had tried his bike, after all. "Goodbye, Hagrid." he said. Hagrid was puzzled, for Sirius's voice had an odd sort of finality to it. He felt as though they'd never meet again.  
  
"Goodbye, Sirius." he called as he rode off into the night. Sirius stood and dusted the snow off his robes. He walked away from James for the last time. He went to make things right, even if it cost him his own life. Not that it mattered anymore.  
  
The snow had finally stopped falling. It was white and uniquely beautiful, and yet at the same time, cold and deadly. But the silence of the scene was interrupted as Peter trudged heavily through the snow. Tears floated in his eyes, but he fought them back. Voldemort was gone, and he had betrayed the Potter's for the last time. For there was nothing else to betray. Although a small part of him refused to accept responsibility for their death, most of him was awash with grief. Even if he had used them for protection, even if their relationship had been shaky at times...the bond of friendship had still held them together. He paused for a moment, glancing back over the busy London street. People left their houses, whistling as they left for work, their children skipping and laughing as they waited for the bus. A single tear ran down his face. "I'm sorry, James. Lily. And most of all, to you, Harry. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger." He turned around and continued his trek down the street. But it was done. He had admitted his grief, and the fear that had gripped him throughout most of his life was slowly taking hold over him again. Sirius would come for him. So would the other Death Eaters. Both thought him responsible for the death of their idols. His hands shook slightly as he continued down the street. If only he could find Dumbledore before Sirius tracked him down. Dumbledore, softhearted fool that he was, would believe him. In Dumbledore's mind, Sirius was the Potter's Secret-Keeper. Yes, that was what he would do. He would look for Dumbledore, careful to avoid any alleys where someone could pounce on him unsuspected. He quickened his pace. He did not have much time... 


End file.
